


New Light

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Riff falls for Branch but tries to keep it quiet. He doesn’t want to lose his friendship with Branch. During a visit he learns that Branch is in the hospital after an attempted suicide. He feels as if his heart has stopped. Later when Riff and Barb are trying to cheer Poppy up the blue troll comes running in chasing a strange yellow creature. Branch throws some liquid onto it, killing it. He then explains what is going on. Riff decides to let Branch know about his feelings.
Relationships: Branch/Riff (Trolls)
Kudos: 3





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Are you okay Barb?” Riff asked when he noticed the upset look on her face.

“No. I feel so terrible. All the other trolls are going home to their cities being completely destroyed. I did that.” She scowled.

“We did that.” He corrected her. “We can help them rebuild.” He suggested.

“That’s a good idea. Round up all the rock trolls that are available to leave Rock City. We’ll split off into groups and help them rebuild.” She said.

“You got it Barb.” He left after that.

After that she split the trolls into groups and sent them off to the different tribes. She, Riff, and a few others went to Troll City. Poppy was surprised to see them but happily accepted their help. She had sent Riff off to help Branch. The blue troll seemed to be happy for the help.

“Wow. I have never seen someone sew so quickly before.” Branch said as Riff fixed up a pair of gloves.

Riff blushed. “Thanks. I love sewing.”

“Not one of my favorite pastimes. I usually do patch jobs.” He said.

“What do you like to do?” He asked.

“Build different things, collect herbs, read.” He said.

“You collect herbs?” He asked. “I like doing that as well.”

“I do. Never met someone who likes collecting herbs. What do you make from them?” He asked.

“Healing salves, lotions, and painkillers.” He answered.

“Me too.” He said in surprise.

“We should swap recipes then. See if we can’t find some new mixtures between the herbs near Rock City and the herbs here.” He suggested.

“Yeah.” Branch agreed.

“What kind of books do you like?” The rock troll asked.

“Science books, nature books, skill books, and mystery books.” He mumbled the last part as he blushed.

“I love mystery books.” Riff said.

That made the blue troll look at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean I like reading music books and nature books but I love my mystery books.” He said.

“Then later we should swap books.” He smiled.

“Definitely. Man, I haven’t met another troll that likes mystery books and herbs before. Usually they like one or the other. Many don’t even like talking to me about it. I may get enthusiastic about it.” He admitted with a blush.

“I usually don’t talk to the other trolls about it.” Branch said.

“Now we can.” He said.

“Yeah.”

Thanks to the additional help they were able to finish rebuilding Troll City. Branch and Riff decided to hang out afterwards. Branch showed Riff all the herbs and other plants that grew there. The violet-grey troll listened with rapt attention. Poppy was happy that Branch found someone to talk to.

After that the two hung out often. They visited the different cities and learned more about each other. That was how Riff found himself falling for his new friend.

When he had been alone in his room he finally let himself think about his feelings. He couldn’t believe he had fallen for Branch. The troll had become a close friend. He knew Branch would have been disgusted. He felt so stupid for it. Branch was going to hate him for sure. If the blue troll ever found out he would stop being friends with him.

‘I can’t let Branch know I like him. He would hate me.’ He thought. ‘I can do this. I can keep my feelings hidden.’


End file.
